


Number One Dad

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Family Bonding, Father Figure, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Quintuple Drabble, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Luffy gives Ace a meaningful gift.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046563
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	Number One Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Week two of AceLaw Mini Prompts: [brother](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/637316606371004416/mini-prompt-26-brother-acelaw-week-will-be)

Luffy walked through the door holding a couple shopping bags and wearing a smile when he saw Ace sitting in the living room. The older brother looked up and returned the smile.

“Hey, how was your mall day with Nami?” Ace asked. “Get anythin’ good?”

“I did!” Luffy said with a nod. He made his way over to the couch so he could sit beside Ace. “Mostly food, and also something for you!”

“Oh yeah? That’s mighty nice of you to think of me.” Ace watched as Luffy fished through the bag and pulled out a small box, offering it to him. From the image on it, he could tell it was a mug.

“I saw this and knew I had to get it for you,” Luffy began. “I know it might seem like some sort of gag gift at first, but… it’s kinda more meaningful to me.”

When Ace pulled the mug out of the box, he could see the fire designs all around it. They led up to words printed in the middle: ‘#1 Dad!’ At first, Ace was quiet. He definitely would’ve laughed it off if Luffy hadn’t said anything, and when he looked up, Luffy was fidgeting.

“You’ve… basically been the one raising me. I mean, besides Dadan, but especially now.” Luffy offered him a little smile. “You work your butt off just to keep a roof over our heads, and you’re always putting me first. And… I know you’re my brother and all, but…” He shrugged. “You’re more of a dad to me than anyone’s ever been.” 

Ace kept his gaze on the mug as Luffy spoke. His thumb rubbed gently over the words while tears welled up in his eyes. As someone who disliked his own father - if you could even use that word to describe a man who had made his life a living hell - being such a positive paternal figure to Luffy meant the world to him. 

“Do you like it?” Luffy asked after a moment.

Ace let out a soft chuckle and nodded as he wiped his tears. “I love it, thank you.” He looked up at Luffy before pulling him in for a hug. “You really mean it? About me bein’... like a dad to you?”

Luffy hugged him back. “Of course I mean it, Ace,” he said. “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that.”

Ace’s hold got tighter and his eyes closed as he took in the moment, which only made more tears squeeze out. “Thank you,” he said again. The words came out soft. “You’re my kid brother, and you’re the most important person in my life. This means more to me than you could ever imagine.”

“Aw, Ace, you’re gonna make _me_ cry,” Luffy said with a little laugh and a pat on Ace’s back. “I’m really glad you like it, though.”

Ace nodded. “Yeah, ‘course I do.” He was quiet again. “...Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Yeah.” Luffy smiled. “We can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
